This is a framed inflatable air pillow that helps maintaining an adjustable upright position for the upper body. It comprises three main units; the pillow or cushion that is air inflatable, the air chamber that is mostly inside the said pillow and partially extends outside the pillow to the posterior side of the system and the back base that forms a hinge joint with the said pillow. The air volume in the air chamber controls the angle between the base and the pillow making the system easily adjustable by the user.
This product is invented to overcome many common problems associate with back pain that in many cases starts with back muscle strain due to acquired bad posture while sitting. The frame work design system of this product and the air pressure against the body weight encourages to relax the muscles by supporting a straight posture sitting position and a good spinal alignment.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,567 emphasize the convenience of back support leisure for portability and back support with extra attachments to the lower lumbar and neck for spinal alignment. Others prior art U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,158 B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,545A talked about how inflated members can help to lift patients from laid down position to inclined position using inflating/deflating of air pumps.
This present invention solves the inconvenience of many prior arts in the field of back support. Its unique design combines structural framework and air pressure. The art of this invention emphasizes the quality of comfort due to the integration of the outer layer surfaces such as memory foam and the durable plastic in the back. This framed air pillow converts into a comfortable sleep pillow due to its adjustability to recline within its own framework.
The following invented product may be considered as a medical device as it supports people with many different medical disorders (such as: sleep apnea, acid reflex, stomach bleeding, emphysema, muscular disorder, injuries, legs edema, back problems and many more). This product is also ideal for anybody including for many young people who prefers sitting on bed while doing whether school work, using laptop, writing, reading, watching television, etc. This product can be inflated or deflated effortlessly. When deflated completely shrinks to a small, light weight, portable and easy to travail with.
This invention does not exclude any other possible improvement, for example by placing more than one air chamber for more flexibility in deflating the extended back triangular section to allow the embodiment to be usable on a regular chair as an extra back support. This product can be further improved also by adding heating pads or/and massage pads. Furthermore it can also be developed to be incorporated or built into furniture such as: couches, sofas, car seats and bed head boards and more.